The Mystery of Nix
= Inscription on the tomb = Here Lies Phoenix Silverflame Princess of MuggleSpace Moaning in Peace = About Nix = Nix was one of the first, if not THE first, ghosts on MS chat. Her death has been somewhat of a mystery, and has been treated with a great amount of curiosity and care. At first no one was sure exactly what happened to her, how she died. No one even knew where her body was. All anyone knew was that Nix was dead, and the culperit was still out there somewhere. = Sunset and the finding out of where her body was = In the fic Sunset her murder became a source of great curiousity as the mystery continued to unveil. When it was discovered that her body was found under Kevin's bed (the foul smell wasn't Kevin's shoes after all), all evidence pointed to Kevin doing it. Though he protested his innocence to the VIW court, not many people believed him and so he fled, running far away. Luckily it was found out that Nix had really been killed by Nick Myer's fangirls, who had been chasing him and accidentally trampled Nix with their jimmey choos. All of this was convieniently forgotton until the last moment when everyone remembered. Nix could finally bury her body. = Of letting out fangirls and accusations = Recently however it has come out that Nelly the Evil Frunkster was the one that let the fangirls out of the cage, after being lured by a cookie. Though she isn't the one who killed Nix she is the one that let out the fangirls and still cops a lot of slack for making such a grave mistake. Nix, though forgives her, will never forget this act of betrayal. The letting out of the fangirls, has come under some scruitinty also. Who told the fangirls to give Nelly the cookie? Was this really a murder? How did a pink high heeled shoe with I love tacos inscripted on it come to be in Kevins room, what the hell are nargles? And is it possible that there is more to the story then anyone knows? Stay tuned. = Moving on and possible ressurectment. = Though Nix desperately wants to be alive again, she is making do with what she has. She spends most of her days she spends getting frunk on the special floo powder made by Sammy, and writing fics for MS. Her fics are very popular and she gets lots of nice things said about her writing. Because she was so involved in the Sunset fic, there has been a lot more attention placed her perdicament. At the moment she is trying to find someone to ressurect her to her body, possible candiates to do just this are Queen Alexandra, Nick Myers, Emerson Spartz, etc. AndrewFP has restored three of Nix's fingers, much to her happiness and amusement. Nix enjoys visiting her body often and likes shooing of the crab that tapdances on her head.